


Always knows best

by PinkPortrait



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPortrait/pseuds/PinkPortrait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after they get their abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always knows best

**Author's Note:**

> AuthOr's IncOherent Ramblings: I haven't written a fic in a long time but I was inspired by The Blacklist which I haven't completed (my illnesses take all my energy). But Panda has let me write a whole fic. If enough people give feedback on this I might continue it. Just gives me motivation. Gives me life. Also:  
> #PietroLives

"Do it."  
"No!" She insisted.  
Pietro sat across from her. His once brown hair now a silvery white. His leg jiggled up and down from the excess energy he had coursing through him. It was not as bad as it had been... He'd been able to sleep restfully for weeks. He in the beginning, reminded Wanda of one of the pitiful dogs that shook all the time. It was painful to watch him but she was also distracted by her own new abilities. Thoughts would come and go sometimes invade and sometimes she couldn't hack it.

"But why?" He spun through the room and got himself a coffee.  
"Are you sure you want to drink that?" She asked.  
"I'm going to be up anyway so might as well go all the way." He grinned.  
She frowned "I thought it was getting better."  
"Oh it is but Dr.Frankenstein keeps retesting my limits and then it starts up again. But it’s what we signed up for yeah?" She furrowed her brow.  
He leaned forward. "Don't make that face the boys find it unattractive you know."  
"What do you know of it?"  
"Well if you read me you'd know." He said winking.  
She crossed her arms across her chest.  
"I don't have enough experience. Besides I know you better than myself."  
"That is not fair. You get to come with me when I go halfway around the world... And you might be surprised." He set the coffee down on the table  
"It's not safe. If something were to happen."  
He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. The same ones she's always known.  
"You would never lose control. Besides..."  
She rubbed her thumb against his hand and thought the question only. _"What?"_  
"I'm twelves minutes older. Big brother says its okay."  
She pulled her hand away and smushed it in his face. But she was smiling.

"Fine. Relax yourself... Try not to think about anything.... **Stop** jiggling your leg!"  
He gave her a sheepish grin. And mouthed the word sorry.  
She took both his hands in her's and then after a few seconds threw them up in defeat.  
"I can't do it! I swear all I'm getting is an image of french fries!"  
"Oh that's my bad I'm hungry."  
"You're _always_ hungry." She accused.  
"Try again." He said and put his hands in her's again.  
"Try not to think about food or anything think about nothing."  
"Nothing? Okay got it behave normally."  
_"Shhh."_

It was like falling asleep but being awake at the same time. She didn't exactly know how to direct what she wanted to see or know but his mind felt so familiar she just _relaxed_. And watched while his sub conscious guided her.

Playing together, back then. When their family was complete.  
He was the shy one back then. But never with her. It was weird seeing herself through his child's mind. Even back then the protective haze was clearly defined.  
His mind shifted slightly and she shifted with it. Following the memory down the rabbit hole.

She remembered this place. This was the place they got arrested. She feels what he feels now as the warmth spreads through him when he hugs her close watching another protested get taken away.  
The haze was stronger now less of a haze and more like an instinct. When the officer shoves her his need to be with her in that moment is unbearable. He can't get through the crowds she's going into handcuffs. He can't get to her. He sucker punches a cop to get thrown in the bus with the rest of them.  
Shifting now. Painfully. She follows but she knows where they are going.

 

The bomb.  
He feels it before it happens. He feels something being pulled from him. He reaches out and grabs for it. Pulling Wanda to safety.  
It replays like a broken record. Emphasizing different memories.  
Her face feels wet and she wants to move on. She gently guides his mind away from the broken room.

The scene now shifts into something she doesn't quite understand. His mind is so basic and disjointed. He can't see. But he can hear and feel. A heartbeat normal. And another fast. It's warm so comforting. But he felt fear he felt alone _so alone_. He reached out grabbing at anything. It surges into a panic and then finally something. Someone, he held on to another hand. His mind calmed and quieted.  
The memory falls out of focus and turns to something else.

He zooms around the room. He's going to jump out of his skin. His head is moving faster. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls at it. Stops for a moment and looks in the mirror. It's enough to lull him back to normal time. Silver streaks line his brunette head he wonders at it and hears something. No, he feels something. Something he’s known for all his life.  
_"Wanda?"_  
_"Pietro..."_  
_"They told me you were okay... Are you?"_  
_"Yes, are you?"_  
A sigh of relief. He sinks to the floor his back against the wall.  
Something pokes at him.  
_"Pietro? Pietro!"_  
_"I'm fine..."_  
He closes his eyes listening to her mind humming. And leaves consciousness into a dreaming state.

 

She drifts out of his mind her own emotions pulling her back to reality.  
She exhaled and opened her eyes.  
"Well, did it work?"  
_It was only a few seconds..._  
"Yes." She gasped. She thread her hands through his silver hair so short now... She met her lips to his forcefully. A shiver down her spine let her know what to think of it. It was on that edge of what could be. She wanted to absorb it but it had been too long. She released her grip her heart jumping out of her chest. She felt it before anything else the warm glow in his mind melted over everything including her own own thoughts. Turning them rose coloured and burning.  
"Big brother knows best." He says with a grin.


End file.
